


sun bathing

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, Royaliceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman takes his boyfriends to the Imagination.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93





	sun bathing

"Warm," Deceit says, closing his eyes and hissing in appreciation as he drapes himself across the enormous rock conveniently situated on the edge of the meadow Roman's taken them to, deep in the heart of his side of the Imagination. Patton giggles.

"Are you basking, Dee?" He asks. Deceit swivels his head, letting his snake eye focus on Patton, before nodding and settling in a more comfortable position, sprawled over the rock.

"Jekyll and Lied, let me put a blanket down at least," Roman coaxes. "The rock can't be that comfortable."

"It's warm," Dee repeats.

"I'll put it on underneath you," Roman says, snapping his fingers. A yellow checkered blanket spills over the edges of the rock, softening the rough surface for the part-snake side currently taking up roost on it.

"This is nice, Ro," Patton says, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking around. A mild breeze flutters his hair, just enough to stir the air. Birds chirp and twitter in the trees. He can hear the distant (very distant) sounds of Remus in his own side of the Imagination, most likely attempting to take on a kraken. Again.

"Thank you, Patton," Roman says, his face tinted red. He leans back against the rock Dee is perched on and Patton scoots over on the picnic blanket, resting his head against Roman's shoulder. Above them, Deceit shifts his arm so his fingers are brushing Patton's hair. Patton leans into the touch, nearly purring at how nice it feels.

"We should go back soon," Patton says reluctantly. "The others-"

"Will be fine," Deceit lazily interrupts. "Logan's there, after all."

"True," Patton is forced to admit.

"The world won't end if dinner is late," Roman chimes in, sliding an arm around Patton and pulling him closer. "Just enjoy the moment, darling. You deserve it."

"We all do," Deceit says. "It's nice to take some time for ourselves. And it's warm."

"Yes, that would be the most important thing for you," Patton says, laughing.

"No," Deceit corrects. "The most important thing for me is spending time with the two of you."

"Same," Patton says. His eyes glitter with unshed happy tears.

"Always," Roman says. "Hey, Deelightful."

"Yes?" Dee asks. Roman cranes his neck to stare up at him.

"Got room for two more up there?" 

Deceit grins, then rolls over, scooting back.

"I thought you'd never ask," he says.


End file.
